BLOOD PARADISE
by UchihaKarasu22
Summary: Once you're trapped in his ritual, you're dead. HidanXOC Rated M for Gore, Language and Sexual Situations.


**HOLY SHIT IT'S GOOD TO BE HOME!**

**IT'S BEEN FOREVER AND A DAY THAT I'VE POSTED...SORRY ABOUT THAT.**

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS FUCKED UP STORY- I KNOW I DID. ;)**

**AND PLEASE LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS AND CRITS...THEY'RE ALWAYS WELCOME! **

* * *

The wind howled- shadows of dancing tree branches covered the entirety of the ground with violent movement. There was a concoction of blood, tears, and fear swirling around the predator and his prey. He looked longingly at her, licking his lips; biting down thoughtfully. His flawless fair skin enveloped into black while white outlines kissed every contour of his body; making him appear skeletonal like a reaper. He gripped his scythe and tapped his fingers playfully along the shaft of the handle.

The kunoichi started whimpering and his eyes rolled back in ecstasy with also the pairing scent of blood still wafting into his nostrils. The smell of carnage alone aroused him- sending him near the edge. She was left vulnerable on the ground clutching a fresh wound in her right shoulder. He brought the scythe to his inner thigh and began lightly scrapping against his left leg mewling at what was to come next. Glancing over at the woman, he lifted the weapon and pierced it right through his flesh. Howls from both figures shattered the stillness of the night.

The male panted, trying to keep himself together for the end of his ritual. She screamed even harder as he pulled the scythe out of his left thigh. He squeezed his eyes shut, savoring the painful sensation.

"Hidan please!" She screeched.

"You look so sexy drenched in blood. It's a shame you're gonna be dead soon." Her eyes widened in fear. "You're the best one I've had so far, let's make this moment something I'll never forget." He purred through his dark grin. She started hyperventilating now, her knees pressed against the cold ground. He opened his cloak and shrugged it off his black shoulders. His necklace representing his Lord bounced around along his muscular chest at the movement he was making. Hidan swiftly pulled out a kunai and slowly ran it across his tongue.

"H-Hidan...p-please."

"Fuck, I love a beggar. Say my name again. Show me how much you want it." His cynical maroon eyes flickered in grotesque excitement.

"Hidan please-please s-stop."

"That's the best you got? You bitch. Not good enough." He sliced a little part of his tongue open. Taking in the blood from his mouth he smiled again and quickly took the knife and stabbed it into his abdomen. A dark chuckle threatened in the back of his throat as he ripped it out and tossed it to the ground.

Blood started to seep from the wounds and from the kuniochi's mouth.

"I can't get over it. The more and more you bleed, the more you become a masterpiece!"

She had nothing left in her voice; not even a whisper. Tangled in blood she laid now, trembling. Hidan smirked and ran his fingers through his slicked back silver hair, collecting the ones that had moved from the efforts of his hardwork across his then stepped softly from the symbol; his appearance changing back to normal. Carefully, he approached her and kneeled, lifting her close to his body. Her breathing became labored, her heart pounding against her ribcage.

"Shhhhh." He whispered then placed his lips onto hers. He became erratically more aggressive, shoving his tongue down her raw throat, tasting her blood. He slipped out another knife and cut open her clothes exposing herself to him. She started to scream again. He slapped a hand across her mouth.

"Don't be ungrateful you bitch."

He trailed feathered kisses down her throat as she gasped; filling her with his hardened member. His movement was quick and steady; causing the cold metal of his necklace to knock against her exposed chest. She started moaning; breathing her hot breath on the palm of his hand.

"How does that feel bitch? Feels good yeah? Fucking dirty bitch." He purred in her ear. Her body was tensing underneath him.

They were soon both at their limits when Hidan screamed, "Ready for the finale?!" He handled the kunai and at a lightning speed thrusted it through her heart. He unraveled on top of her.

Between heavy breaths, a dark chuckle began and then progressed into maniacal laughter. Hidan palmed the back of her head lifting her near lifeless body close. He bent down to her ear as she sucked in the last lungful of air and softly whispered,"Jashin thanks you."


End file.
